


The Power of Hope

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Blaine before New Directions performs.</p>
<p>canonical, set within 4x08 (“Thanksgiving”), no spoilers beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Power of Hope -- Hoffnung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703155) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



Blaine hung up his phone, leaned his arms against the brace of the steps in front of him, looked up at the rafters, and tried very hard to keep himself from breaking down. He was so completely overwhelmed and grateful, and the best he could do was breathe and feel it without coming totally apart.

Kurt had called him.

Kurt had _called_ him, and instead of yelling or blaming or telling him he never wanted to see him again Kurt had said that he missed him. Kurt had said he wanted not just to talk to him but to spend time with him over Christmas. Kurt had said he _loved_ him, and Blaine had been sure he’d lost any chance of ever hearing him say that again.

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat, and he choked back an awful sound he wasn’t sure was a sob or a laugh. Kurt still _loved_ him.

He knew it didn’t mean that things would be okay or go back to how they used to be, but if Kurt still thought of him as his best friend, even when he was hurt, it meant that there was _hope_.

Blaine hadn’t been able to hope for too long now, and it felt so _good_ , like when he’d broken his arm as a kid and had to sit in pain in the emergency room for three horrible hours before he was treated. When the doctor had finally set the bone, it hadn’t actually fixed the problem, but it had sent a glorious wave of relief and peace through his body that had swept away the worst sharp, stabbing daggers of his agony in an instant. Even though his arm had still been broken, he’d gone from being curled up in helpless tears to able to relax back and breathe normally on the big white bed in the span of a few heartbeats.

That was how he felt now, not healed or even okay, not yet, but so much _better_ that it was close enough in that moment.

Ducking his head as his tears spilled over, Blaine breathed for the first time in what felt like months. Kurt had called him.

He hadn’t lost the most important person in his life, not entirely. It felt like a dream, except even his dreams of Kurt lately hadn’t held any sort of hope at all. This conversation had been real, Kurt’s soft, teary, determined voice, plans for hot chocolate, perfectly Kurt little asides, and all.

It was _real_.

“Blaine?”

Blaine swept the back of his hand over his cheek to brush away the wetness and tried to get a smile on his face as he turned to face Sam. “Is it time to go on?” he asked.

“We have a few more minutes,” Sam said. “Finn just wants to make sure we all stay close.” He looked more closely at him. “Hey, you okay?”

Blaine gave him a quick nod. “Yeah. Yeah, I am,” he said, but he couldn’t keep his voice from cracking as he did.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, stepping closer and taking in the phone in Blaine’s hand. “Was it one of those YouTube videos of cute baby animals cuddling with other animals that should want to eat them? Not gonna lie, those always get me choked up.”

Breathing out a laugh, Blaine looked away for a second and then said, “No. It wasn’t a baby animal video. It was Kurt. He called me.” His emotions threatened to take over his voice again, and he just couldn’t say any more. He could barely wrap his head around what had happened.

Sam’s face lit up. “That’s great! I knew he would.” He seemed to remember that Blaine had been crying and grew more worried-looking. “Wait, isn’t that great?”

“No, it’s great,” Blaine assured him. “It’s incredible.” He made himself tuck his phone into the pocket of his pants, oddly reluctant to let go of the lifeline it was to Kurt. “We didn’t talk long, but he wants to see me at Christmas. And not just see me but do fun things with me like we used to, and...” He shrugged helplessly and drew in a wet breath, feeling his face crumple. He didn’t know how he deserved this kind of gift, not when he’d hurt Kurt so much.

“Blaine.” Sam put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and looked right into his eyes, kind and supportive. “That’s _awesome_.”

Blaine shook his head, quick to add, “He’s still mad at me. And he might not get over what I did. He might never get over it. I know that. But he’s talking to me, and I - I’ve missed him so much, Sam, and he’s _talking_ to me.” It felt like he’d stepped from a monochrome world into technicolor splendor, and he hadn’t seen even the possibility of the change coming at all.

But that was Kurt, always zigging when Blaine expected him to zag, and Blaine bit at his lower lip and told himself he wasn’t going to cry.

“I’m really happy for you,” Sam said, smiling and squeezing his shoulders with the kind of open affection he was always so generous to share with Blaine.

“Thank you,” Blaine said with a grateful nod, attempting to steady himself.

Sam let him go and added, “And who knows? He might forgive you, too. Kurt has a really big heart."

Blaine tried to shut down his own heart’s fluttering reaction to that idea before it could carry him away. They weren’t there yet. Kurt might still love him - oh, god, he _loved_ him - but they weren’t there yet. They might never be. “I can’t count on that,” he told Sam. “This is good enough right now." He couldn't help the waver in his voice, because obviously he wanted so much _more_. He loved Kurt so much it hurt, and he wanted everything with him. Everything forever.

“But I thought that’s what you wanted, getting back together.”

"I want him back so much I'd beg him on my knees for days if I thought it would help,” Blaine said with a hoarse, ragged honesty, “but I can’t focus on that. Him not shutting me out anymore has to be enough.” He had to be happy taking whatever Kurt would give him, because as awful as it was for Blaine Kurt was within his rights not to give him anything at all. And what Kurt was giving him was _huge_.

Blaine took another relieved breath.

"Okay,” Sam said slowly, “as long as you remember relationships go both ways. Give and take, yin and yang, chocolate and peanut butter."

"Right now I'm just happy there _is_ a relationship." Blaine curled his hand around his phone like he could hold on as easily to what Kurt was offering, so there was no risk of him losing it again.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder again. "Me, too. I'm happy for you, dude."

"Thanks." Blaine took a deep breath and forced himself back from the raw edge of his emotions. He needed to focus. He could let go later if he needed to, but backstage before Sectionals wasn’t the best place to fall apart. He needed to be on his top game if they were going to crush the Warblers and move ahead toward Nationals.

He wanted to beat them just for his own honor and that of New Directions, but it would also give him a good story to tell Kurt.

Because he was going to get to talk to Kurt again. He was going to _see_ him, not have a horrible, heartbreaking almost-conversation in the school hallway but actually spend time together. Kurt wanted that, too, because Kurt missed him just as much as Blaine was aching for him.

Blaine couldn’t keep back his smile, his heart light for the first time in what seemed like forever, as he tugged the hem of his vest into place and said, "Come on. It’s almost time. We don't want Finn to have to come looking for us.”

“Yeah, that would be bad,” Sam agreed. “Remember that time he got lost in the wings?”

Laughing, Blaine looked around them at the very simple backstage area and said, “How is that even possible?”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the past few years it’s that anything’s possible, Blaine,” Sam said amiably, following him back toward the group.

Blaine’s hand in his pants pocket squeezed around his phone, and he said with some wonder, “I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am unspoiled for the season ahead. Please do not spoil me! Thanks!


End file.
